There is presently no holder adapted for conveniently and efficiently holding a pair of eye glasses, rings and a watch which is attachable to a wall surface. Such a holder can be used in a bathroom, dressing room or adjacent a kitchen sink for the convenient temporary storage of these personal articles.
Wantz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,487 granted Dec. 24, 1957 discloses a spectacle holder with a wide tray for receiving lens cleaning tissues and a fluid atomizer bottle. The Wantz holder requires a relatively large shelf in order to hold all of these items and makes no attempt to combine the recess for holding the glasses with the additional function of holding rings.
Manley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,220, granted April 28, 1959, discloses a very efficient holder but has not capacity to hold anything but a pair of eye glasses.
Glover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,683, granted Aug. 23, 1960, discloses a spectacle display device. This is a single purpose device having no ability to hold anything but a pair of eye glasses.